Ángel de la guarda
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Epilogo de la primera película. Espero que lo disfruten, no se me ocurre ningún resumen. SPOILERS


ANGEL DE LA GUARDA

Ran Mouri temblaba como una niña pequeña con el sonido de las sirenas de los coches de policia y las ambulancias de fondo.

Ella, la capitana de su equipo de karate, quien habia estado delante de infinidad de cadaveres y criminares mas que su padre, el detective durmiente que fue agente de policia, con sus tempranos diecisiete años estaba a punto de echarse a llorar justo delante de él.

Conan Edogawa, su pequeño hermanito de siete años, tenia una herida en la cabeza y, aun así, guardaba mas compostura que ella.

Nunca habia estado cerca de una bomba de verdad, y esa que tenia delante hace minutos no solo estaba a pnto de explotar si no que tambien tenia que ser ella quien la rompiese con unas estupidas tigeritas para niños que estan aprendiendo a usarlas. Y habia sido él, Conan, quien la habia salvado de nuevo diciendole los cables que tenia que cortar. Por que habia sido él, estaba segura.

Se suponia que era Shinichi el que estaba detras de la puerta de hierro y ella así lo creia, pero durante un momento la voz de Shinichi cambio a una mas aguda, la de Conan.

Ran movio la cabeza, no era posible, se lo habia imaginado por culpa del miedo.

-Ran hija, ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien papa.

Kogoro Mouri habia terminado su entrevista con los periodistas, regodeandose de lo valiente que era su hija.

Si supiera que su valiente hija era mas cobarde que un niño de siete años.

-¿Estas segura? Puedo llamar a tu madre ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

Evidentemente Kogoro estaba nerviosisimo, dios, habia estado a punto de perder a su unica y querida hija.

-No papa, pero ¿Que le paso a Conan? No me lo quiere decir.

Esta vez fue Conan el que temblo de miedo temiendo las represalias de Kogoro.

-¡Asi que estabas aquí mocoso! -Kogoro agarro a Conan por el cuello de la chaqueta, como si fuera un gatito, olvidando su herida de la cabeza- ¡Sera mejor que no vuelbas a irte por las buenas!¡Pudiste morir! ¿Y despues que le decia yo a tus padres? ¡¿Eh?!

-Ay -gimio el niño.

-¡Papa, sueltalo! ¿No ves que esta herido? -Sin esperar una contestacion del detective Ran cogio alniño, semi inconsciente, acunandolo entre sus brazos como un bebe.

-Tiene que aprender Ran. ¿Quieres saber que le paso? Que se puso a jugar con bombas, eso fue lo que paso.

"Sucio embustero" Penso Conan en brazos de Ran.

-No te creo, papa. Conan es inteligente y responsable. -Ran se mordio la lengua antes de decir "Hasta mas que tu"

-Y despues se escapo del hospital. Solo para salvarte. ¡Sabe dios lo que habria intentado hacer si hubiera llegado antes!

Ran se quedo atonita al escuchar eso. Se quedo mirando al niño que ya yacia dormido en sus brazos, totalmente agotado.

"Se ha arriesgado... por mi" Por dentro no savia de que se sorprendia. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Pero ¿Por que? ¿Por que era ella, una adolescente, tan importante para él?

"¿Y él?" Le pregunto una voz en su cabeza "¿Por que es un niño tan importante para ti?"

Ran no lo savia. Solo savia que lo necesitaba a su lado. Si no, habria muerto. De eso si que estaba segura.

Al llegar a la agencia de detctives Mouri, Kogoro volbio a su cerveza de su escritorio para despues soñar que se liaba con Yoko Okino.

Ran dejo a Conan en los futones que cumplian devidamente su papel de cama del pequeño y lo desnudo para ponerle el pijama teniendo especial cuidado con la herida de su cabeza y se fijo que tambien tenia una herida en el costado. Madre mia, cuanto habria arriesgado por ella. Definitivamente, sin él no sabria que hacer. Al igual que con Shinichi.

Shinichi...

Pensar en su desaparecido amigo de la infancia la llevaba a una tristeza profunda.

Antes de ponerle el pijama, Ran le quito las gafas y contemplo una vez mas, él extraordinario parecido que Conan tenia con Shinichi cuando él tambien tenia siete años.

Recordo lo que paso en el rascacielos.

"¿Y si fuera el?" Pensaba "¿Y si Conan no existe en realidad y a quien tengo delante es a Shinichi?"

Ran volbio a mover la cabeza. No, imposible.

Shinichi es un estupido que le gusta estar en todas partes menos donde debe estar.

"¿Y donde debe estar?" le pregunto de nuevo la voz.

"Conmigo" penso Ran y despues se dio cuenta de lo egoista que sonaba. "Me gustaria que estubiese conmigo" se corrigio. La voz no volbio a sonar mas, al menos no esa noche.

Era la misma voz que le digo que nunca mas volberia a ver a Shinichi cuando lo vio por ultima vez en el parque de atracciones. No habia querido creerla... pero ahora...

Ran se tumbo al lado de su hermanito despues de vestirlo con el pijama y dejar las gafas a su lado. Su hermanito caido del cielo.

Cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana, suelen decir.

El día en que le quitaron a Shinichi le dieron a Conan.

Entonces un escalofrio recorrio a la adolescente. ¿Y si el día que le devuelban a Shinichi le quitaran a Conan? ¿A quien de los dos necesitaba mas? No lo savia. Ran abrazo al pequeño instintivamente, como si asi lograra tenerlo siempre a su lado ¿Cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Conan? Pero sobre todo ¿Quien era Conan?

Tantas preguntas, cero respuestas. Solo suposiciones, imposibles suposiciones ¿O no?

Ran se levanto hacia la ventana que estaba cerca del escritorio de su padre. Su padre seguia ahi, pero no le importo. No queria estar sola.

-Hola -saludo a su padre.

-Ran, hija llegas justo a tiempo. -la saludo Kogoro totalmente bebido.- Mira -señalo una cerveza- es la decimo septima de esta noche.

A Ran le callo una gota por la cabeza. Paso del borracho de su padre y se dirigio a la ventana. Ya era noche cerrada y el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas.

Ran se imagino que esas estrellas eran angeles. Angeles de la guarda que salvaban a los que lo necesitaban, como Conan.

Cada vez que se acecaba a la ventana solia pensar en Shinichi, y esa noche no era una excepcion.

Tenia la estraña sensacion de lo que todo lo que paso desde que su amigo se fue a dios sabe donde tenian que ver con él.

"Gracias Shinichi" penso Ran con una sonrisa "Gracias por este maravilloso angel de la guarda."


End file.
